Staying Away
by numb-witch
Summary: Ryo decides to cool off with Dee,Dee takes it seriously and goes to JJ for comfort,will love form between them...but Ryo still loves Dee..what will happen? Read On!
1. Default Chapter

"Staying Away"-chapter 1  
  
"Dee please stop groping my ass, we are in the office" Ryo said in a rather rough tone. "Aww.. come on Ryo these people don't give a shit what we are gonna do" Dee pleaded. Ryo angrily stood up and walked away without a word. Dee watched his koi walking away 'Must be his mood swing again,oh well he'll come back to his senses later' he thought to himself. Everybody in the office already knew that fact that he and Ryo were now a couple, much to JJ's disappointment who in turn stayed away from Dee. Dee was content and that was it.  
  
After work Dee immediately came home very eager to see his koi, he quickly went inside "Ryo are you here?" he called out, "In here" Ryo replied in a low tone. Dee went to the living room only to see his koi sitting quietly not uttering another word, not even a "hello", "welcome back" or even gave Dee a kiss. Nothing just utterly sheer silence. Dee sat beside his lover and looked at him "Ryo what's wrong?" Dee asked. Ryo wouldn't even look at him. Dee turned Ryo's head making Ryo face him, "Look at me in the eye Ryo and tell me what's the problem?" he said with a serious voice.  
  
Ryo looked into Dee's eyes "Dee, you know I love you right?" Ryo asked ,Dee gave out a nod. Ryo moved away a bit "It's just that.I really don't like it when you do things like that in public" Ryo began. "But were a couple now Ryo, everyone knows already and-" Dee began but was cut off by Ryo. "Being a couple doesn't give you the right to grope my ass in public anytime you want to, you're abusing Dee.. I don't think I can handle you anymore" Ryo continued. "So what are you trying to say Ryo?" Dee let out with a rather serious tone in his voice. "Dee.why don't we cool off for a while, ya know. spend a bit time away from each other" Ryo suggested. With that Dee stood up and went out the house feeling sad, lonely and hurt.  
  
The next day Ryo came to work very early, made his way to the office and sat down in his usual spot. "Well, well ..if it isn't Mr. Dee Laytner, it's a miracle that you have gotten to work very early" the Chief teased. Not in the mood to argue with the Chief, Dee sat himself down to the desk which was facing Ryo. Ryo looked at him, Dee looked at Ryo then suddenly focused his eyes onto the ground. 'Dee' was all Ryo could think about. They both concentrated on their paper work for a while, it was break time and Ryo worried that Dee wouldn't go to lunch. 'Maybe I said to much. okay I'll treat him to a snack this time to take all the pressure off' Ryo thought and was about to stand when "Hey JJ, would you like to have a break with me?" Dee asked. "Dee-sempai.you know we are not allowed to do that, you have Ryo" JJ replied even though deep down he really wanted to go. Dee smiled, grabbed JJ by the wrists and went out of the station.  
  
They decided to just walk. Then they went inside in a very lovely café just a few blocks from the station. They sat themselves down and ordered their food. "Ne, Dee-sempai.what's the occasion.. I mean why did you invite me ?" JJ asked with curiosity. Dee smiled a bit "Nothing, I just wanna cool off" Dee replied. JJ blink "Did you and Ryo have a fight"he asked again. "Yeah you could put it that way" Dee said. JJ in that moment had pity on Dee, "Don't worry Dee-sempai, you'll see everything will turn out god in the end" JJ said. Dee smiled. "Arigatou JJ, I hope it will also". The food came, JJ was in awe of the food displayed before him "It looks yummy"he said. "Eat up JJ! It's my treat" Dee offered. JJ's eyes lit up " Arigatou Dee-sempai"he said gratefully and chomped away his food. Dee was amused by JJ's simplicity that even a little thing can make him happy.  
  
"Ring,Ring"goes Dee's cellphone. "Hello?" Dee answered. "Oi,Hunterson what's up?. Nani?we got the rest of the day off?that's great.Thanks for the update..see yah". Dee looked at JJ who was still eating his meal. "Hey JJ, do you have any plans this day?"Dee asked. "Iie Dee-sempai, why do you ask" JJ asked in return. "Can you come with me tonight?you know just hang out?" Dee invited. JJ's eyes lit up "Hai!"he said immediately. "Great!pick you up at your place at 7"Dee instructed. "Yup!7's good" JJ confirmed. They continued to eat and then left.  
  
Ryo on the other hand was still left at the station,having heard that the resr on the day was off.everyone seemed to have acted like a mob of wild animals and quickly rushed out of the station. He stood up slowly and went out.  
  
Author's Notes: Hello minna! What's gonna happen to Dee and Ryo's relationship, why the hell is Dee asking JJ to dinner.fine out in the upcoming chapters! please read and review! 


	2. Staying Awaychapter 2

Staying Away-Chapter 2 "Uneasy feeling"  
  
Having seen Dee run off with JJ like that made Ryo a bit jealous inside but he brushed the thought aside "Dee will never do anything bad plus he loves me not JJ". Ryo felt very uneasy and decided to give Dee a call. 'Sorry I'm not in right now but please do leave a message 'the machine beeped. 'Oh guess he's not home right now.wonder where he could be' Ryo though. "Uh Dee, Ryo here just checking up on you to see if you're doing ok.. well bye" Ryo said and hung up.  
  
Ryo stayed in bed and waited for Bicky to come home. Meanwhile, at Café Bistroff (made up name XD), Dee and JJ immediately seated themselves down and ordered their food. "May I take your order sirs?" the waiter politely asked. Dee and JJ scanned through the menu, "I would like to have steak, medium rare and one of your finest wines in the house" Dee said and turner to JJ to see what he had to order "Uh. I can't choose anything cheap.. I mean they're too expensive Dee-sempai.. I don't wanna make you waste your money" JJ replied. "Nonsense JJ just order anything you'd like. we should have fun tonight alright?" Dee responded, which JJ answered back with a nod.  
  
Once the food was there they quickly attacked and chomped on it, "Hmm.bis is ja best shteak I've eva tashted" JJ said with his mouth full. "Silly don't talk with your mouth full you might choke" Dee warned. JJ swallowed the meat and smiled, "JJ you've got ketchup..oh here let me get it" Dee reached out his hand and wiped of the stain from JJ's lips. JJ blushed "Uh thanks Dee-sempai" was all he could mutter. Dee smiled a bit but then his smile turned into a frown and JJ noticed it "Ne, what's wrong Dee-sempai.. is it because of Ryo again?" JJ asked intently.  
  
Dee sighed and nodded in reply. "Dee-sempai don't give up..i guess Ryo is thinking that by doing this your relationship may grow stronger and longer.as they say when the heart is left all alone the longing for another is strong" JJ adviced. Dee managed to smile a bit "Where'd you hear such crap JJ?" Dee retorted. This time it was JJ's turn to frown "Uh I can't tell you" JJ sadly replied. Dee noticed sadness in JJ's eyes for the first time "Come on tell me" Dee insisted, JJ took a deep breath "Mark". "Oh and who's this mark?" Dee questioned him again. "Anou.Dee-sempai could we just talk about something else, I mean I just don't feel like talking about him this time..gomen" JJ said. "Iie, it was my fault sorry for forcing you" Dee apologized. They kept on eating and then paid and went home.  
  
When Dee got back to his apartment he made him way to the living room and saw the blinking light from the answering machine, he slowly pressed the button and sat down in his couch. ---Beep--- 'Uh Dee, Ryo here', Dee was suddenly struck, Ryo actually called him 'Just checking up to see if you're doing okay..uh bye'---End of Message. Dee hesitantly picked up the phone 'Hmmm...may I should give him a call, nah why shoul I, besides we cooled off yesterday' Dee thought and put the phone back to it's proper place. Dee smiled as he remembered the wonderful evening he just had with JJ, 'ah JJ such a simple minded person but I wonder who's Mark and what did he have to do with JJ' Dee was shocked, he was absolutely starting to care for the little pest.  
  
The next day Dee was again unexpectedly early which made the Chief happy. "Keep this up Laytner and maybe you can get promoted" the Chief said, which in turn he was again ignored by Dee. Dee headed for his office but saw JJ in the office entrance, "Hey Dee-sempai" JJ greeted with a happy tone. Dee grinned "Hey JJ, what's up?" he asked. "Oh nothing just feeling happy today. anyway I'm here to ask if you by any chance have any plans for this lunch time?" JJ asked again. "Hmm. not that I know of, why?" Dee replied. "Great!then since you treated me yesterday's lunch and dinner..i wanna repay your kindness" JJ said enthusiastically. "O-ok"was all Dee could say. "Ok!meet you at the exit at 11:30. Bye Dee-sempai!" JJ said and skipped happily in the halls, so happy that he didn't notice that the floor was wet and slipper which resulted to him slipping, his butt landed into the floor "Itai!" he cried. 'Silly guy' was all Dee could describe JJ at that moment.  
  
Once Dee entered his office Ryo decided to greet him "Ohayou gozaimasu Dee". "Ohayou Ryo"he responded without even looking at Ryo and scanning the data reports for the day. They silently did their work and didn't notice that time went by so fast that it was already lunch break. "Say Dee, you wanna go out and have lunch together?my treat" Ryo offered. Dee smile but declined the offer "Sorry Ryo, got other plans. maybe next time ne?" Dee replied. "O-ok" was all Ryo could answer back. Dee quickly went out the office and met JJ at the exit. "Let's go?" JJ said excitedly, and Dee nodded back in reply.  
  
Author's Notes: Dang!what's wrong here?Dee refusing an offer from Ryo?Dee and JJ going out again? Where will this lead to? (minna!I need your advice for this. who should Dee end up with Ryo or JJ?just a small poll)please read and review and stay alert for the later updates!minna arigatou! 


	3. Staying Awaychapter 3

Staying Away- Chapter 3- "Worry"  
  
Dee and JJ quickly went to Café Intelleto, the new and popular café in town. They sat themselves down and was immediately attended to by the waitress.  
  
"Good day sirs, may I take your orders?" the young waitress said cheerfully.  
  
They scanned through the menus and looked up food which was good to eat.Dee was the first to make up the order before JJ could.  
  
"I'll have burger and fries" Dee ordered. The waitress looked out JJ and was waiting for his order.  
  
"Hmm..well I guess I'm gonna have 2orders of grilled cheese sandwiches" JJ said, with that submitted his and Dee's menu to the waitress who in turn got them and made her way to the kitchen.They just sat there in total silence, JJ decided to start a conversation but didn't know exactly what to say.  
  
"Ne JJ, I was thinking about what you said the other day" Dee started.  
  
"About what Dee-sempai?" JJ curiously asked.  
  
"You know, when you said that I shouldn't easily give up, thanks.I guess I shouldn't do that coz we're just cooling off right? it's not as if me and Ryo are totally apart" Dee continued.  
  
"Uh huh, you should not give up Dee-sempai" JJ said trying to sound cheerful but deep inside was still sad coz Dee always thought of Ryo even though he was with him.  
  
Their food finally arrived and they started to eat it. Dee exposed his great appetite, in making up for not eating lunch.grabbed 5 pieces of fries and hungrily put it in his mouth while holding onto the burger taking big chomps on it. JJ was amazed to see Dee eat so much food and all at the same time. 'Hmmm..absolutely kawaii' JJ thought to himself. They were so busy eating their meal that they didn't notice Ryo actually passing by and in turn saw them together in the café.  
  
'Hey it's Dee' Ryo excitedly thought as he spotted Dee, peered out a bit more and saw who he was with. 'What is he doing with JJ?what is going on here?' Ryo thought in confusion.  
  
Ryo saw that Dee was smiling again, he was glad that he was. 'Eh? maybe they're just having lunch..nothing bad about that' Ryo thought although he was suspecting something was strange, that Dee was actually hanging out with the guy who he really used to think of as a nuisance. With that Ryo just went on his way to the comforts of his own home.  
  
After lunch Dee and JJ went out of the café. They were so full that they could barely walk, 1 serving of food was not enough for them so they ordered a lot.  
  
"Ah! Thanks a lot JJ I'm so full" Dee said greatfully.  
  
"Ah iie..it was nothing sempai! Just returning you the favor" JJ said in response.  
  
Suddenly there was a mischievous grin on Dee's face, JJ was confused as if Dee was actually trying to tell him something.  
  
"Hey JJ, how bout we skip work today, let's go to the movies" Dee said calmly.  
  
"Ok!" JJ quickly responded.  
  
They made their way to the movies and this time Dee was the one paying. Dee wanted to see Bloody Rage, a very bloody and violent film but JJ wanted to see White Lily, yup you guessed it a chick flick.  
  
"But JJ that movie sucks, can't we watch Bloody Rage instead" Dee whined.  
  
"But Sempai I wanna see White Lily" JJ reasoned out.  
  
With that Dee gave in and finally agreed to watch White Lily with JJ. When they went inside JJ felt so cold and weak but he didn't want Dee to worry about him so he just kept silent. The film was about to start, suddenly Dee's cellphone began to ring. Dee quickly took hold off his phone to see who's the pesky guy that is calling him. IT WAS RYO! Dee excused himself for a while and went out of the cinema, not knowing that JJ had followed him.  
  
"Hello? Oh Ryo.what do you want?" Dee said impatiently.  
  
"Dee are you in a hurry or something?" Ryo asked.  
  
"No I am not, just hanging out" Dee responded.  
  
"Oh.. that's nice I got worried coz you skipped work after noontime, are you ok there?" Ryo asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine, look I gotta go.bye!" Dee replied and with that hung up, he turned around a saw JJ standing there. JJ wasn't feeling very well and couldn't even stand straight.  
  
"Hey JJ are you okay buddy?" Dee asked.  
  
A nod was the only thing JJ gave in response to Dee's question. JJ finally lost balance and was about to fall when Dee just caught him just in time. Dee held on to JJ tightly and shaking him a bit to make him conscience. Since JJ was in a bad shape Dee had no choice but to carry JJ on his back and made their way to Dee's apartment.  
  
Author's Notes: sighs I'm so tired.. I hate school. Okay here's another chapter. Ryo is starting to worry about Dee, JJ is sick and Dee brings him to his apartment? *get nosebleed, stuffs tissue * don't worry nothing bad will happened to them that's if you want it to ;P ne?.thanks to all those who reviewed! Please stay stuck for some more chapter to come.. please read and review! luv yah minna! 


	4. Staying Awaychapter 4

Staying Away- chapter 4 "Reward"  
  
Dee quickly opened the door to his apartment, went into the bedroom and laid JJ in his bed. JJ stirred a bit since he felt cold, Dee went to his closet and got out the tacky sweater Ryo gave him last Christmas and put it on JJ. As Dee was putting on his sweater on JJ, he notice a bruise on JJ's right arm.  
  
"Holy crap! Where'd you get this bruise JJ?" Dee commented . JJ instantly withdrew his hand and tucked it in the covers. He couldn't look Dee eye to eye.  
  
"Iie..it's nothing sempai, I just hit something" he replied. Dee knew that JJ was lying but there was no point in arguing since JJ won't tell him anything.  
  
Dee sighed. "Okay JJ, just go to sleep" Dee said.  
  
"Goodnight Dee-sempai" JJ responded.  
  
With that Dee grabbed a pillow and headed for the couch to sleep. Dee thought of how JJ could have gotten such a bruise, who could have done it to him? Right now pretty much of what Dee was thinking about was JJ and not Ryo..a miracle! Dee got tired of thinking too much and fell asleep right away.  
  
The next morning Dee woke up from his sleep, the first thing he did was stand up and headed on the bedroom to look for JJ. When he finally reached there, JJ was nowhere to be found, the bed was neatly arranged and everything was in order. On the desk Dee found a note. Which says:  
  
Dear Sempai,  
  
Sorry to have left you early in the morning, I didn't wanna trouble you in making breakfast for me. Thanks for last night and for being so nice to me. I'm gonna borrow your sweater, don't worry I'll bring in back to yah later. see yah in the office.  
  
JJ (  
  
'Silly JJ' was all Dee could say about him. He made breakfast for himself, showered, got dressed and was on his way to the office. He went into his office and found a small gift on his desk., Dee picked up the gift and read the note on it.  
  
Dee,  
  
Hope you aren't busy tonight.please come by the house and have dinner with me?  
  
Love,  
  
Ryo Ryo peeked from the doorway which made Dee's head turn. He slowly went in to the office.  
  
"So." Ryo started  
  
"Yah I'll come" Dee replied  
  
Ryo's face lit up. He was happy Dee accepted his invitation. Suddenly there was a small knock and JJ came in.  
  
"Oh JJ it's you""Dee said.  
  
"Hai, I just wanted to personally thank Dee-sempai for last night, oh and here's the sweater I borrow.I got it drycleaned" JJ said and handed it to Dee.  
  
Dee took and smiled "Anytime JJ" he replied. JJ quietly went out the office , Dee sat down into his desk.  
  
"Where did you two go to Mr. Dee Laytner?" Ryo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nowhere, JJ got sick so I took him into my apartment"Dee replied.  
  
Ryo was suddenly shocked. 'He went into Dee's apartment? Did they?'.many questions were running inside Ryo's head but was suddenly interrupted by Dee.  
  
"What time should I go?" Dee asked.  
  
"Will 7:00 pm do?" Ryo asked.  
  
"7 :00 pm it is then" Dee replied and started to concentrate on his paperwork..  
  
After work, he quickly went out of the office. he was so excited of Ryo asking him to dinner. As he was walking he notice someone with sliver hair sitting on the bench of the park. It was JJ!. He went to where JJ was sitting.  
  
"Hey there. whatcha doin' all alone here?" Dee asked.  
  
"Ah Dee-sempai, it's you, nothing! just looking at the stars, I come here every once in a while . I wait for a comet to pass by then I make a wish" JJ explained.  
  
"What do you mostly wish for?" Dee asked again.  
  
"I wish everything would go my way, I'm tired of always being alone"he replied.  
  
Dee felt sorry for JJ, Dee was lucky enough to have Ryo but JJ had no one. Dee gave JJ a big hug and comforted him.  
  
"It's gonna be alright JJ, maybe soon enough the right one will come for you"Dee said.  
  
With such a warm feeling coming over him, and Dee's comforting words. JJ could not help but cry.  
  
"Ne, Dee-sempai. can I buy you dinner?my treat!" JJ said slowly.  
  
"Oh.can't JJ, Ryo invited me for dinner at 7 in his place" Dee said.  
  
JJ nodded, he understood that he can't have Dee with him all the time. He belonged to Ryo and there was nothing he could do about it. Dee stood up.  
  
" Well I gotta go home and freshen up, see yah later JJ" Dee said goodbye.  
  
"Bye Dee-sempai" JJ replied.  
  
Dee left JJ all alone in the park, JJ continued to look at the stars hoping someday his wish would soon come true. Suddenly there was a dark shadow behind him.  
  
"Come you fag!" a voice said to him. A voice which JJ was familiar with.  
  
Authors' Notes: Hello minna!sorry if this chapter took so long. I was filled with so much tests and homework.. Okay,Ryo finally invited Ryo to come over.who's that guy scaring the shit out of JJ.. stay tuned for upcoming chapters.please read and review!arigatou! 


	5. Staying awaychapter 5

Staying Away-chapter 5- "Pity"  
  
"Come you fag!" a voice said to him.A voice which JJ was familiar with. JJ turned around and saw Mark, his ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Mark, what are you doing here?" JJ asked in a very serious tone.  
  
"Heh!do you actually think that you could escape from me JJ?there's no getting out now" Mark threatened.  
  
Mark got close to JJ, and held him tightly on the wrists. "You better come with you fag, if you won't you'll get plenty of those" Mark said pointing at the bruises on JJ's arms. JJ withdrew his hand and pushed Mark away making him land on the bushes, while JJ made a get away. Mark quickly got on to his feet and chased after JJ.  
  
Meanwhile at Dee's apartment he was so busy getting ready for his dinner date with Ryo, he was dressed in a simple but fine silk shirt which hugged his body and black leather pants(drool : P---) to match. 'Maybe Ryo's making it up to me, he misses me' he thought to himself happily, as he picked up the bouquet of flowers he bought for Ryo. He couldn't wait any longer , he locked the door to his apartment and was on his way.  
  
As he walked, he noticed someone was running swiftly on the other side It was JJ! And someone was chasing after him. Dee got curious,crossed the other side and chased after them. When JJ couldn't run anymore he slid into an alley,more like a dead end actually, Mark easily saw JJ and cornered him.  
  
"You made me run, now there's no way out,you're mine"Mark threatened once more and took a step more closer to JJ.  
  
"Please Mark, don't do this to me"JJ pleaded. Mark smirked.  
  
"I can't do that!You're mine JJ, you belong to me" Mark said with pssessiveness in his voice, talking like an obsessed person. Mark pulled JJ into a tight hug.  
  
"Please JJ, come back to me" Mark began, with such a soft and gentle tone of his voice making JJ once again struggle.  
  
"Let me go,I will never come back to you Mark..you've had your chance,it's too late sorry"JJ replied.  
  
Mark got angry with JJ's reply,picked up a piece of wood and striked it to JJ's sidse, making JJ cry out in pain. Mark was going to hit JJ again, but a hand suddenly stopped him,Mark got a punch on his face.  
  
"What the fuck?"Mark said as he rubbed his face and turned to see who that person was.  
  
"Why'd the hell you do that for?" Mark said roughly.Dee ignored Mark and went over to where JJ was,picked him up and turned to Mark.  
  
"Next time, don't even lay one finger on him or you'll have to deal with me" it was Dee's turn to threat.  
  
Mark ran away buliding so much anger in his heart, "I'll get you one of these days JJ'he thought.  
  
JJ slowly tried to stand up and looked at Dee, stretching his hands in need of help. "Dee-sempai" JJ said weakyl then fainted. Dee has no other choice but to cancel his dinnerdate with Ryo and take JJ to his apartment.  
  
On Ryo's apartment, everything was perfect, romantic music filled the air,a professionally made dinner and scented candles to boot.Ryo glanced at the clock,it was alreadu 7:45, 'Dee\s later..i wonder what's wrong'Ryo thought deeply.  
  
Back to Dee, he fished out the key from his pocket and opened the door. They slowly entered his bedroom and heaved JJ onto the bed, seeing that JJ has to be treated, he removed JJ's shirt slowly and saw lots of bruises. 'Damn JJ,why didn't you tell me'Dee pitied JJ deeply. 'Poor little guy'he thought continuoisly. He threw JJ's shirt aside, stood up ans went to the kitchen, he got a small towel,some hot water and the jacket that he let JJ wear from his last visit. He went back to the room.,sat by JJ's side and began nursing the bruises on JJ's body. He soaked the towel into the hot water, squeezed the excess water and applied the warm cloth on JJ's bruise, making JJ stir a bit and moan. Dee smiled, JJ's moans were getting to him, he shook all of his thoughts as he turned to look at his rolex. 'Shit! It's 8 already...gotta give Ryo a call'he thought and grabbed the cordless phone on the shelf and punched in Ryo's number, it was ringing.  
  
"Hello?" a vioce answered.It was Ryo!  
  
"Uh,hello?Ryo?"Dee started.  
  
"Oh Dee, what happened?don't tell me you forgot"Ryo said.  
  
"Nah it wasn't that, I'm with JJ here, he's in my apartment, I'll give you the details tomorrow okay?" Dee replied.  
  
"O-okay" was all Ryo could say back.  
  
Dee hung up and turned his attention back to JJ who was already awake.  
  
"Do you still feel pain JJ?" Dee asked with concern in his voice.JJ smiled and nodded, and tried to sit up but found it really difficult to move around.  
  
"Don't move too much JJ,you need to rest,...now lie down and go to sleep,"Dee warned. Happy with Dee being concerned for his health, JJ complied with Dee's commands and slid down.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be here beside you,if you need anything" Dee laid down the bed beside JJ. JJ smiled and fell asleep, Dee's assurance and care was all that mattered to to him ,nothing else. Back at Ryo's, he finished keeping all those things away.  
  
'I wonder what he's doing with JJ?Was it that important that he'd miss our dinnerdate?'Ryo thought, he was actually getting both suspicious and jealous atnthe same time.  
  
The next day, Ryo aarived at the station early as usual, as he passed by he heard Dee's voice, he was talking with the chief. Ryo got so curious,he knew eavesdropping wasn't a good idea but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Chief, JJ's not feeling very well,he's in my apartment..could you allow both of us a few days off?"Dee spoke.  
  
"What's wrong with JJ?and why is he at your apartment?"Rose questioned.  
  
"I can't tell you,JJ doesn't even wanna talk about it"Dee replied.  
  
"Very well,you both can have a dew days off"Rose agreed.  
  
"Thank you sir"Dee gratefully said.  
  
The talk has ended,Ryo quickly went into their office as not to get caught gor eavesdropping.Dee slowly came,smiled at Ryo and sat down his desk.  
  
"I'm really sorry about last night Ryo"Dee apologized.Ryo smiled back.  
  
"Nah it's ok I understand,hey why's JJ in your apartment?is he sick or something?"Ryo asked curiously.  
  
"Oh JJ?he's doing okay a bit,he was beaten up by some guy,he fainted,got hurt and I took him to my apartment since it was nearer" Dee explained.Ryo sighed in relief, glad to hear that nothing "bad"happened.  
  
"Why do you ask?"Dee asked.  
  
Ryo sweatdropped 'Isn't it obvious?I'm jealous' he thought to himself but replied "Iie,nothing just curious". Dee raised a brow.  
  
"Now hold on,are you suspecting that I did something to JJ"Dee retorted.  
  
Ryo guiltily smiled a fake smile "Of course not,why would I think that?"he said. Dee just ignored and continued with the paperwork. After office hours, Dee was anxious to go home to see how JJ was doing. He decided to order out some food as a take out for him and JJ to eat. When he reached his apartment and went inside, a chibi JJ come out running and tackled Dee making them both fall into the floor.  
  
"Itai!"Dee cried out.  
  
He opened his eyes as he was being pinned to the floor by a silver-haired man, their faces only inches apart.JJ blushed so badly, Dee took hold of JJ's cheek and caressed them gently, making JJ let out a small moan. Dee leaned forward and kissed JJ on the lips, the kiss was soft and gentle. JJ continued to kiss back, held Dee's shoulders as he started going to nibble on Dee's earlobe, making Dee moan.  
  
"Uh,yeah...oh yes...Ryo!" Dee moaned out.JJ stopped, 'Ryo?Why Ryo?'he thought to himself with full of disappointment.JJ quietly stood up, left Dee on the floor and went inside the bedroom without saying anything. Dee saw this and followed JJ onto the bedroom, sat beside JJ and looked at him.  
  
What's wrong JJ"Dee started.  
  
"It's nothing, I guess I'm just not fit to be loved by anybody..I mean who'd want me?I'm just a nobody"JJ said with sadness in his voice.  
  
Dee put his arms around JJ, "Now that's not true,you're really a nice guy JJ" Dee defended.  
  
JJ snorted, "Yeah right!As if some guy would want me...I'm just a hopeless case" JJ said. Dee shook him "Don't sat that, there are lots of people out there who needs you, don't ever put yourself down" Dee adviced. JJ smiled a bit feeling happy. "Dee-sempai, you said you wanted to know, about Mark I mean, I'm ready to tell you" JJ said.  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen minna!if it really was long for this chapter update...I got lazy in writing coz school got in the way..now that school's done I'm ready to write again!Please read and review this chappy!thanks!Should Dee end up with JJ or Ryo? 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAKE,…there…you happy? cries

"Staying Away"-chapter 6

"Dee-sempai, you said you wanted to know, about Mark I mean, I'm ready to tell you" JJ said.

Dee just looked at JJ and was all ears to what he had to say. JJ took a deep breath and clasped his hands together.

"Mark was my first love. He was a businessman, loving, sweet, passionate and my life.I was so very happy to be with him. Everything was going well until he used drugs and went crazy" JJ started.

What happened next?" Dee asked.

"He would come home late at night and force himself on me, beating up to a bloody pulp until he is satisfied. He took all of my money to buy more drugs and I know he had been cheating on me. His abuse didn't just end. Remember that time when I disappeared on the force for a month? I had to get counseling because I almost lost myself. And these" JJ said then took off his shirt.

"Anou,.. wait a minute JJ, we can't do right now you're still wounded" Dee sweat dropped.

JJ blushed and replied "Mou I wasn't hoping for that, I was taking about these" he turned around and exposed to Dee big hideous scars on his fair skin. Dee was in shock and slowly caressed the scars, feeling sorry for JJ.

"That bastard, how could he do this to you!" Dee said and hugged JJ tightly. "Don't worry I promise to protect you JJ, I swear it with my life." JJ hugged Dee back and nodded. He was happy that Dee cared for him this much but still saddened by the thought that he still has feelings for Ryo.

Ryo on the other hand was alone in his apartment once more. He frowned at the silence he has been having ever since Dee left. 'Dee I wonder what you're doing right now?' he sighed as he thought to himself. He never considered JJ a threat since he was confident that Dee was madly in love in him, but still something was not right. He needed to talk things out with Dee and make it clear. He couldn't deny that he truly was jealous.

"I want you back Dee" he gently whispered to himself as he hugged the pillow which Dee used to lay down his head in. He could still smell a faint scent of his Dee.

"How bout we go out tonight? Well, I mean if you have the energy for it" Dee suggested and looked at JJ. JJ nodded immediately in response. Dee couldn't help but smile at JJ, true he thought JJ was annoying before but he has to admit he never noticed this cute side of the other.

That night they went out to a bar. Ahem. Not your typical bar but a bar exclusive to people of the 3rd sex. And to make it fun it was a couple's night, meaning no partner no admission.

"I guess we can't go in then ne Dee-sempai?" JJ turned to the taller man.

"Tch! Who said?" he smiled and held the other's hand gently as they entered the bar. This scary looking transgendered guy blocked the way.

"Are you guys really a couple: he raised his eyebrows and looked at the two. Dee raised both their hands which were still locked together and showed the guy.

"That doesn't prove much though" the guy wasn't convinced. Dee sighed, he really wanted to cheer JJ up so he had to do what he had to do. He raised JJ's chin, as he leans in closer. JJ blushed brightly but slowly closed his eyes, Dee slowly kissed JJ as the other kisses him back. The guy nodded and was convinced. "Okay you guys can come in".

With that they sat down, their hands still clasped to each other. "Anou, Dee-sempai you can let go now if you want. It's okay with me "JJ blushed. Dee smiled "Nah it's ok. You're hands are damn clammy, just let me warm them up" Dee replied, JJ gave out a little smile and kept looking at their hands.

"What can I get you guys?" a cutie bartender asked them.

"I'll get tequila please? Dee replied.

"Make mine a martini" JJ said. "Hai, coming up" the bartender replied and went on to make some drinks.

"Here you go sirs" the bartender said as she gave them their drinks.

"Kampai!" they cheered as they drank their drinks.

2 hours and countless drink later, they decided to stop since they were getting a bit drunk but it was Dee who was really really drunk. Since they didn't bring a car, JJ had to help Dee walk. JJ decided they wouldn't make it far since Dee was a bit heavier than he thought of just spending the night at a nearby motel.

JJ opened the door of the motel, it was quite small and had only one bed. He slowly laid Dee down the bed.

"Dee-sempai, I'm taking a shower first, you can use it when I finish up okay?" JJ asked, but was not given a reply. So went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. A few minutes after Dee slowly opened his eyes and looked around. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself. He then remembered he was with JJ at the club and he had too much to drink.

'Where is he? I'll kill him if he left me here" he thought. He quickly got up from bed and without a knock opened that bathroom door, exposing JJ's naked body.

"Waaaah! Dee-sempai, knock will yah!" JJ said in a panicked voice as he tried to cover himself up. "G-gomen" Dee replied and instantly closed the door. Dee was a little bit embarrassed. He blushed as he thought 'He really looked hot though. No! what are you saying? You love Ryo, Ryo's much more hotter than JJ…demo..Arggh!" there was a battle on Dee's thoughts. JJ blushed as he wiped himself. "He saw everything" he whispered to himself.

JJ slowly came out from the bathroom and sat on the bed, Dee looked at him. JJ turned away still blushing so brightly. "Y-you can use it now sempai, it's free" JJ stuttered. Dee lifted JJ's chin and made him face him. "I'm sorry but I can't help myself" Dee said gently, as he leans in and kissed JJ, who in turn broke free. "Go-gomen sempai" JJ apologized as he looked down the floor. "What's wrong? Do you not love me?" Dee asked.

JJ shook his head. "You know I've loved you, ever since I first saw you. But if something happens between us I'll be hoping for too much" JJ replied. Dee understood what JJ had to say and hugged him tightly. "I know what you're talking about. I guess for now the situation's really complicated but let's not close a possibility ne?" Dee said. JJ just nodded in reply.

"I know you're thinking that I haven't totally ended things with Ryo, and for now I really am confused with what I feel. Ryo's there and I too am surprised to find myself falling for you JJ" Dee continued. JJ hugged Dee back tightly as tears slowly streamed from his eyes. "I'll be waiting sempai, I won't give up." JJ said. Dee smiled as he kissed the other's forehead and they both fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

Morning came and the sun was shining bright from the window, and woke Dee up. He turned to his side and in his arms still, was JJ still fast asleep. He looked at him, JJ's silver lock softly covering his delicate face. 'He really is beautiful' Dee thought. Just then JJ opened his eyes and caught Dee staring at him.

"Ohayou beautiful" Dee greeted. JJ blushed and smiled.

"Ohayou Dee-sempai" he replied.

"Iie, that's Dee" Dee said. JJ blushed some more since he wasn't really used to calling Dee with the 'sempai'.

"Dee" he said slowly. Dee smiled and ruffled JJ's hair. "Now that wasn't hard to do ne?" Dee teased. They got dressed, did a little shopping and went back to the apartment. The machine was blinking indicating that someone left a message. Dee pushed the button.

"Dee it's me, Ryo. Ummm… it's Carol's birthday today. I was wondering if you could come, if you want you could bring JJ along. I miss you. I love you Dee. I hope you can make it" the machine beeped.

"You should go sempai, it's okay I'll jut stay here. I need to rest some more anyway. So please enjoy yourselves" JJ said.

"Are you sure?" Dee asked. JJ just nodded in reply.

"Okay but here"he gave out his extra mobile phone. "I'm leaving this with you, when you push 1, my number will appear and you call me whenever you want ne?"Dee said.

JJ smiled and took the phone from Dee "Don't worry too much about me, I'll be fine" JJ assured the other.

"Well I need to go and buy a present for Carol, I'll be back. I won't take too long . Okay? Until then try to make yourself comfortable here." He said and with that he was out the door. JJ sat down the couch and turned on the TV.

Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. He smiled and stood up. 'Haha.. silly Dee maybe he forgot something' he thought and slowly opened the door.

"Dee!wha-?" he started but stopped as soon as he saw who was at the door.

Author's Notes: Wow! Gomen minna! I was quite shocked myself when I saw I haven't updated anything since last year..i am truly sorry. Well this chapter Dee's getting confused...but he knows he can't have both..let's see who he'll choose shall we? winks Please read and review…thank you guys sooooooooooo much.


	7. Final Notice

"Staying Away- chapter 7"

FINAL NOTICE

Disclaimer: sigh I know I know.. I don't own FAKE…rub it in my face will yah?

"Dee!wha-?" he started but stopped as soon as he saw who was at the door.

"M-mark?" JJ let out as his eyes widen in surprise. He immediately tried to shut the door when it was blocked. Mark forcefully came into the door as JJ backed away as he started to shiver in fright. Mark hugged him tightly once more.

"I'm giving you one more time to think it over JJ. It's going to be me and no one else. Please come back to me, I promise I will change" Mark pleaded. JJ got out from the other's embrace and looked down on the floor.

"Gomen Mark, I cannot be with you anymore. I am in love with someone else" JJ said slowly. And as expected Mark slapped JJ so hard he landed on the floor.

"Please Mark, don't do this.. I beg you" JJ pleaded, now even more afraid of what might happen.

"Remember, you brought this upon yourself JJ. You could have chosen me but instead you chose that guy" Mark said loudly and kicked JJ in the gut, making him curl up into a ball and wincing in pain.

Once he was down, Mark laid on top of him and started kissing JJ on the neck, JJ desperately trying to push the other off of him. JJ reached for the remote and hit Mark hard on the head with it. With that as a distraction, JJ hurriedly got up and went into the room ,locking the door and sat on the floor. He immediately got the phone Dee had given to him and called his number.

Dee was at Ryo's house already, sitting on the couch with Ryo. Ryo just sat beside him and looked at Dee while he was eating.

"Nani?" Dee looked at Ryo back and asked him.

" Iie, it's nothing… it's really been a while since we have gotten together" Ryo answered.

Dee just smiled. "Indeed it has been."

Ryo just sat there in silence as he stared at his ex-lover. 'He's still as beautiful as ever, still the man I fell in love' he thought. Ryo clearly wanted his lover back.

"Umm.. Dee I've been meaning to tell you this., I was wonder if we could still be ba-" Ryo started but was cut off by Dee's mobile phone ringing.

"Gomen Ryo but I have to take this" Dee said and answered his phone.

"H-Hello? JJ? What's wrong" He asked as he could hear JJ panting and crying heavily.

"Dee, Help! Mark's here at your house.. he's come for me. please help me!" JJ pleaded, Ryo could hear him.

" Calm down, I'm coming there right now!" Dee said back, and hung up.

"Gomen Ryo but JJ's in trouble" Dee said as he got out and was about to leave. Ryo reached out to Dee. "I'm coming with you" Ryo said.

They both rushed to Dee's apartment not caring at all about the rain that was heavily pouring upon their heads. JJ was still in the room shaking furiously when he heard a the bedroom window being shatter about by a huge rock. Mark quickly got it, not minding the sting of the glass piercing in his skin as he made his entry.

"Now I've got you.. there's no where left to run or hide JJ. If you I can't have you, no one else will" Mark threatened once more.

"P-please Mark, don't do this" JJ pleaded again.

"Shut up! No one will love you like I did JJ, you and that stupid guy will never last. I am the only man for you" he said as he caressed JJ's cheek, with JJ's expression full of discomfort.

BANG!

A gunshot can be heard from the outside, the doorknob was destroyed and came off as Dee kicked it harshly. Mark instantly grabbed JJ and pointed a gun into JJ's head. JJ turned pale as his trembling was uncontrollable.

"Mark! Put the gun away and no one will get hurt" Dee said as he pointed the gun at Mark.

"No you put the gun down or else JJ gets it" Mark demanded.

"Dee!" JJ called out, tears streaming down his eyes.

Dee slowly put the gun down the floor and had both his hands up and stepped away from the gun. Mark ,while JJ still in his arms slowly went and picked up the gun. Ryo quietly snuck from the window opening and shot Mark, the bullet landing on his right shoulder.

"Dee! JJ! Make a run for it!" Ryo warned as the three of them tried to escape. Mark thought in pain, held the gun and aimed it at Dee. He fired the gun, Ryo saw this and instantly used himself as the shield for Dee's safety. JJ went to Ryo and hugged him.

"Ryo?! Oh my GOD! Hang in there!" JJ panicked. In his rage, Dee got one of his spare guns in the table and mercilessly fired 5 shots at Mark, killing him in less than a minute. He quickly rushed over to see how Ryo was doing.

"JJ quick! Call an ambulance!" Dee ordered. JJ did as he was told and immediately called for medical assistance.

"D-dee" Ryo started as he slowly and gently touched Dee's handsome face.

"Shh! Don't say anything.. save your strength Ryo" Dee said.

"I love you Dee, I'm sorry for everything. You are my world and will always be" Ryo said. Dee nodded and hugged him tight, Ryo had little strength to life his arms to hug back Dee. Ryo closed his eyes, his hands aimlessly dropped indicating there was no more will and life to it. Dee's eyes widened as he realized what has now happened, tears were visibly forming in his eyes.

The ambulance came a few minutes after, but they were too late. Ryo was gone. Dee cursed that fact that Ryo sacrificed himself for his safety.

"Dee, I'm sorry for the loss" JJ sympathized. Dee instantly hugged JJ into a hug and buried his face on JJ's chest.

"Just let me stay a few minutes like this JJ" Dee said, quickly followed by his sobs. JJ held him tight and patted his back. Today was clearly not a good day.

It's been a year since Ryo died.Things certainly have changed. He adopted Bicky as his son and moved into a new apartment. Him and JJ haven't talked ever since that incident.

'I wonder what's he up to now'. It was thanksgiving day, Dee was in the kitchen with Carol busy preparing for tonight's feast. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oi! Shithead.. (referring to Bicky) get the door for me" Dee commanded.

Hearing no response from the other, he stopped what he was doing and got to the door himself. He opened the door and guess who was at the door.--- JJ!

"Hi Dee" JJ greeted first.

"Hey" Dee replied, opening the door wider, motioning for JJ to come inside.

"Before anything else I need to speak with you privately" JJ said in a serious tone as he slowly headed for Dee's bedroom with Dee's following from behind. Once in the room JJ sat himself down on Dee's huge bed, Dee also now sitting beside JJ.

"Gomen Dee, it's my fault! It's all my fault Ryo is gone. If it wasn't for me, he would still be alive. I know how much he meant to you" JJ said, his eyes now becoming watery.

"JJ, what's done is done. Yes, I loved Ryo so much. He was practically my life" Dee started. JJ listening to it, was a bit jealous and sad.

"He's gone now, I'm just happy I was able to meet someone like him. But just because he's dead doesn't mean I am gonna wallow in the pits of depression and insanity. Ryo would have wanted me to be happy, and that's what I am going to do… I'm doing it for him too" Dee explained. JJ just nodded in response. 'It's over' he thought sadly.

"That's why, we'll take it step by step ne?" Dee said as he smiled. JJ's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean?" JJ asked, still in disbelief.

"Is that a no?" Dee teased.

"Yes! YES! YES!" JJ yelled out and hugged Dee tightly.

They celebrated their thanksgiving with happiness and fullness of their hearts. When Carol and Bicky were now asleep they sat out in the balcony, JJ leaning on Dee's chest and a warm blanket covering them both.

"I bet that star is Ryo, just watching over us." JJ pointed at the brightest star in the sky.

"I guess so" Dee replied, grabbing his new lover closely and kissed his lips with fiery passion.

THE END

Rambles

Ryo: Mou, why'd I have to die?

Numb: Because I'm the writer and I wanted you to

Rose: I'm not in the fic that much, why? I'm more handsome than that Laytner

Numb: Maybe I should have paired Mark with you glares at Rose

Rose: --suddenly silent—

Author's Notes: Gomen for the slow update minna! I'm am soooo busy with work. Well I'll be writing more fics especially Gravitation soon and I hope you'll keep reading my works and supporting me. Please read and review for the chapter… Love you guys!

-Kai-chan-


End file.
